The Killer II
The IMF is reactivated when an assassin (played by John de Lancie) kills Jim Phelps' replacement as head of the IMF. Can the IMF catch the killer and save their organization or will this mission end in failure? Cast Staring * Peter Graves as Jim Phelps * Thaao Penghlis as Nicholas Black * Terry Markwell as Casey Randall * Tony Hamilton as Max Harte * and Phil Morris as Grant Collier Guest Stars * Ted Hemilton as Chambers * Virginia Hey as The Woman * Vince Martin as Tom Copperfield * Patrick McCarville as The Priest * Paul Smith as Tim Conner * William Riley as The Doorman * Steve Kuhn as the Police Officer * and John de Lancie as Drake Opening Gambit Jim Phelps is at a party congratulating Tom Copperfield on his promotion as head of the IMF. All of the IMF agents are there including those who retired. Alfred Chambers is also there and he talks to Tom for a few minutes. During the commotion Drake arrives and heads out onto the balcony. He loads a poison dart loaded with a hallucinogen into a dart gun disguised as a pen and heads inside. He spots Tom and clicks the pen launching the dart into his neck before escaping out the elevator. Tom starts hallucinating and jumps to his death out the 15th story window. Jim watches the funeral from afar and vows to bring Drake down and avenge Tom's death. Tape Scene Jim goes to the dock and talks to a fisherman. When the fisherman walks away Jim opens the tackle box and takes out a video player and inserts the disk to play the mission briefing. Mission Briefing ''Welcome back, Jim, though I wish it was not under these circumstances. This is the man we believe was responsible for the death of your friend and protege, Tom Copperfield. No one knows his real name. He uses many identities. Currently, he's using the name Matthew Drake. From what we can find out, Drake has an exclusive contract with a powerful underworld leader whom we know only by his code name Scorpio. Your friend, Tom Copperfield, was moving in on Scorpio when he was killed. Sooner or later, Drake will be ordered to kill again. Your Mission, Jim, should, you decide to accept it, is to prevent his next murder and discover the identity of Scorpio, the man untimely responsible for Tom Copperfield's death. As always, should you or any member of your IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowlage of your actions. This disk will self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck, Jim. '' After five seconds as always the message self destructs. Dossier scene Jim goes to his apartment as Bob Johnson reads the profiles of each of the agents as Jim selects them. This will be the final Dossier scene all subsequent episodes of Mission Impossible will only include it if a guest agent is presented. Agents assigned to the mission: * Nicholas Black status: ACCEPTED * Casey Randall status: ACCEPTED * Max Harte status: ACCEPTED * Grant Collier status: ACCEPTED Apartment Scene and Heist Briefing The agents arrive at Jim's apartment and Jim gives them their orders. Drake is headed to London to assassinate a member of a construction magnet so they will need to act fast. Drake has a flight out that night and they need to get him before he escapes. Grant has contacted MI6 and they have set up the hotel to trap him once IMF gets there. MI6 has also provided backup in case they need them. Jim warns them if Drake kills his target he will escape and Scorpio will get away and they will lose him. Nick tells Jim that is not going to happen they must get Drake no matter what. The Mission IMF arrives in London and they meet Tim Conner. Jim arrives and pays his fare and IMF sets up the cameras disguised as the sprinkler system. Grant monitors the air traffic from a secret room just as Drake's plane lands at Heathrow. Max acts as the lookout with Nick impersonating a cab driver. Drake takes the bait and they drive him to the fake hotel. While Nick and Max bring Drake in Casey switches the sign to read Raeburn Hotel. They have 15 minutes to act because Drake is en route with Max tailing him. With time running out Grant switches the street signs while Tim places the decals on the dishes and Casey plants the bugs. Just as they are rounding the corner into the hotel Nick gets pulled over by a police officer from Scotland Yard who is actually Max and he is given a ticket. This is the distraction they need and gives Casey enough time to plant the bugs. Still with time running out Max switches the bike for a moving truck and boxes them in with the MI6 agents. Drake complains he is on a tight schedule and needs to get to the phone booth so he can get his orders. IMF finishes setting up and places the number plates on the doors just as Drake arrives. Jim tries to route Drake into room 12 but Drake switches it to 7 at the last minute and Grant and Casey rush to switch the numbers before Drake gets there. With Drake in his room he tries to allude them and heads to the phone booth. Max plants a directional microphone next to the phone booth and Grant taps the phone. Drake calls the woman and gets his assignment and he tells his contact to meet him in the botanical gardens and to wear a white rose. Casey and Grant plan a switch and have Nick impersonate Drake. They call her back while Grant switches the signs and Max switches the room numbers so Drake does not come out. Drake slips past them as the woman enters the hotel and heads to the gardens. The woman gives Nick the envalope and he takes it to Grant who steams it open. The target is William Bratton and Drake plans to assassinate him at 5 PM as he is giving a speech at the Crown Regent Hotel. Jim sends Max and Casey undercover to deliver the envelope to Drake so they can stall him. Drake realizes something is up and decides to change his plans. Max tails Drake to the bus stop but he loses him. Inside the hotel Jim and Grant set up a dummy and Jim tells them to abort but Grant tells him they are not going to until they complete the mission. Jim goes outside and Max tells him they lost Drake. Right on cue Drake steps off the bus and goes into the hotel using the service door. Drake goes to room 426 and calls Grant telling him he coming up. Unknown to all of them Drake's suitcase is a bomb and the C4 is concealed inside Drake's golf balls and his watch. Drake plants the bomb and sneaks out the fire escape. Max spots Drake leaving the hotel and and Jim realizes that Drake planted a bomb and tells Grant to get out of the room just as the bomb explodes. Grant gets out in time and Jim tells them they are one step from catching Scorpio. Back at the hotel Drake returns to his room and Casey tries to corner him. Casey tells Drake Scorpio hired her and that he is disloyal. Drake disarms Casey and shoots her and walks out to book a cab to Heathrow. Nick comes in and Casey stands up turns out Casey was wearing ballistic clothing and all the bullets in her gun were blanks. Max tails Drake and they head back to San Francisco where it all began. IMF stakes out the condo where the party took place and Jim realizes Alfred Chambers is Scorpio and they will let Drake take him out. Up in the penthouse Chambers calls in another hit when Drake comes in over the balcony. Drake tells Chambers he is teaching him a lesson and aims the dart at him. Chambers tries to fight back but his gun is empty he does manage to take out Drake with his letter opener. '' '' Down below Drake is loaded into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital and Chambers is put in a body bag. Jim looks Chambers over and says Tom's mission is finished. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Epilogue IMF gathers at the graveyard to pay their last respects to Tom and Nick ask what they are going to do next? Jim tells them he is staying. Look out bad guys Jim Phelps is back and he is ready to complete his assignment one impossible mission at a time. Trivia John de Lancie who plays Drake in this episode also plays Q on Star Trek. Category:Episodes Category:Mission Impossible (1988) Category:Season 5